


Predators

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people were of the belief that hawks were the most dangerous winged predator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



Most people were of the belief that hawks were the most dangerous winged predator.

Those people would be wrong and if they were lucky, they would never have to learn otherwise.

In the courtyard of The Hall, Lucivar watched his young son soaring in the air above him. Daemonar was practicing his in flight combat drills. Lucivar was watching to see what moves he was mastering and which ones he needed to work on a little more thoroughly.

For the most part, Lucivar was pleased with what he was seeing. His son was fluid in his movements and he turned quickly to adapt to an attack from the opposite side that he was protecting. After a few more moments, Lucivar let loose with a shrill whistle.

The whistle worked as a summons. Daemonar tucked his wings close to his body and started on a dive toward his father on the ground. When he had rode the dive as far as he safely could, Daemona unfurled his wings and his landing was as graceful as any of his aerial moves had been.

Lucivar gave his son a nod and the two of them turned to walk slowly into the Hall.

The skies of Ebon Askavi were the home of a race far more dangerous than a hawk would ever be. Anyone that tried attacking the people would come face to face with that predator; and Eyriens didn’t usually leave a threat alive to warn any other enemies.


End file.
